The Hourglass
by The Insane Chemist
Summary: 'She'll be mine forever...' When Death The Kid took his father's place in the Nether, he never met Maka Albarn. What happens when he see's her for the first time? With a combo of madness and loneliness, kidnapping of course! Will Maka ever escape or will she be forever trapped by Kid?
1. Prologue

The Hourglass

Prologue

_Waiting and Admiring_

I swiftly open the wooden door and into the grayish green room. The curtain was drawn around a bed and there was another one beside it. A group of people sat around the bed a girl occupied. Her face was bloodied, cut, and bruised and her expression was twisted into one of pain. She had a gregori soul, and that intrigued me. Didn't my father say something about those kind of people and shinigami's? A man with a screw in his head walked into the room. He was smoking a cigarette, his hair a mess, and stitches covering his whole being (soul included). I watched the boy who seemed it be her weapon partner lean over the girl, talking to her and urging her to wake up. For some strange reason, I felt upset by the fact he was so close to her. People were talking but I didn't hear them, instead focusing all my attention on her. I watched her soul and her petite body for any sign of consciousness.

I hesitantly walked to her. I am rather thankful no one can see me. That boy was still by her attempting to wake her up himself. Another boy, one with spiky blue hair, pulled him away and hushed him. "Soul, get some rest. Your god will watch over Maka! She is my loyal subject after all!" he yelled which irritated me. 'That arrogant prick' I thought 'she is mine and mine alone.' I didn't understand what made me think so possessively of her, but that's all I could think. That marked the day that I started checking in with her and her well-being. I swore that day that she would be mine **_forever_**.

~FOUR YEAR TIME SKIP~

The time has finally come. I sit in the darkened room waiting, and wanting for the grains in the hourglass to stop. I want to throw it on the ground and watch the glass shatter. I want to see the crystal grains of white sand all over the floor in front of me. I won't though simply because if I break it, I'll never meet that strange girl I've had my eye on for four long years. I stand up and turn to look at my throne, and noted the wear and tear. The wood needed a new coat of stain, and the cushion was not as plush as it used to be. I walk at the center of the room, and my black dress shoes click against the white marble floor. The center of the room was my mirror. I write the girl's name onto the reflective glass, and an image appeared of a pig-tailed girl. I see her emerald green eyes flash as she wields her scythe, hitting the demon she was fighting with full force. Her partner yells for her to stay in control of herself and to calm down, but she tells him to shut up.

I smile at her stubbornness, and need to do things her way. She slashed the demon in half, and spun around. Another kishin showed itself, and I was disgusted by its looks. Its flesh was dark and kind-of rotten, and its eyes showed hunger. It raised its huge clawed hand and took a swipe at her. She jumped and flipped mid-air, making a slash at the beast. I grinned as the hand fell to the ground and the kishin screamed. She and her scythe were covered in blood, and those emerald eyes never lost their flame. I decided to have a little fun with her and screwed with her partner's wavelength, making him unusable.

She cursed and tossed him to the side. He transformed and I saw the albino boy I envied so much. He was so close to her, and yet all he did was make fun of her! I clench my fists, and wished glares would kill. He'd be dead from day one of when I started… admiring her. She and the kishin continued to fight, and both sides were losing. It cut her in the stomach while she about broke its neck. I knew that interfering with her life was wrong, but I didn't care much at this point. Besides, the only one who might have a guess that I did this was my father. Lord Death is what everyone in the realm of the living called him. Even my precious called him that, and showed the utmost respect. That disgusted me too. He is not truly the lord of death, I am! However, he kept his son away. He locked me up in the Nether, never to be seen again. I had taken his place here in this hell, and because of that I never met her.

I start grinning like a madman as I hide her injuries and watch her kill the ugly thing. She starts smiling and Soul, I think his name was, ran up to her for a victory bro-fist. She returned the gesture and they used a mud puddle to call my father. She did her little report, and they jumped through the puddle. They landed in the Death Room and my mirror changed location. I now see her land beautifully, with her black jacket flying gracefully behind her. Soul looks to his meister and I wave my hand over my beauty. Her wounds appeared like they never left. My 'father' looked at her, and then right at where my mirror gave me a viewpoint.

"Soul, go find Stein. I'll try to help Maka as best as I can, but we need him." he said and holds MY Maka. HOW DARE HE HOLD HER! I watch as she breathes her last and her chest fall. I sigh in relief, and shut off the mirror. She was here now, and all she had to do was walk to me. My dear Maka, you are finally home.

**AN: Hello! Here's a new story and I'm hoping you all enjoy it! I'm going to diverse myself and write the rest of story in Maka's POV! Maybe I'll switch back to Kid's for a few scenes. Also, I'm kind-of stuck with my other story. I hope to have it done soon, but I'm also writing one-shots and this. Um, so that's it. Bye-bye and thanks for reading!**


	2. Trapped In The Nether

The Hourglass

Chapter One

_Trapped In The Nether_

I woke with a start and quickly sat up. My ash-blonde pigtails flew in front of me, and I gasped for air. I quickly looked around and saw that I was in a black room, similar to Soul's soul room. I stood and saw I was wearing a black dress with a white bow in the back that clung to my figure. I'd take more time to admire myself in the shin-length dress if it weren't for the fact that I had no idea where I was. Where's Soul? I thought we killed the kishin and went back to the Death Room…

I started walking around and I felt the cold marble under my feet and realized I was not wearing any footwear. I exited the room and looked down a very long and dark corridor. It went three different ways, and I had no idea where to go. The hall on the right had more light, but I felt uneasiness wafting from the door at the end. It was a quite simple door, black with a red knob. There wasn't anything strange about it, but I decided not to go down there.

The hall on my left was completely dark, with a neon green door at the end. It shined brilliantly and its light cut through the dark like a beacon. I felt nothing towards that hall, and looked at my final option. The hall in front of me reminded me of the book The Shining. It, too, was simple and longer than the rest. It had an eerie glow to it, and the door at the end was red, with a skull on it. It looked like Lord Death's skull mask, but this was not so comical. To a normal person, it would scare them but not me. I've dealt with scarier things. There was a yellow glow in the eyes and I couldn't help walking towards it. I suddenly was hit with a wave of need. The skull almost called for me, longed for me to open that door. I started walking faster, then jogging, and finally running to the door.

I grabbed the two silver handles and slowly opened them. They creaked open and I found myself in yet another hall. These went two different ways, one to the left and the other right. The left had a white door with black stripes and the other was black with white stripes. Once again, I felt the pull of need and walked to the black door. I knew from past experiences that I shouldn't follow that feeling but I couldn't help it. It was so strong and felt sort-of… sad. I couldn't figure it out, but none the less walked towards the door. I pushed it open and walked into a room similar to the one I woke up in. There was a mirror in the center and a throne farther behind it. I started walking towards it until a boy with golden eyes peaked his head around the mirror.

"MAKA!" he yelled with glee and ran towards me. I had no time to react before he was literally _on top of me_. This strange boy was straddling me and his bright eyes held cat-like looks. He seemed to be two years older than me; he is probably eighteen or nineteen. The boy had raven black hair with white stripes that went only halfway around his head. He looked at me and I couldn't help but blush slightly. 'Damn it Maka, keep it together! He could hurt you or something!' I thought.

"Well? Are you gonna say something?" he said, his voice carrying concern.

"Um, hello. Could you please-"I started but he cut me out with a shout of glee and laughter. 'He's just like a kid…'

"You said something! Your voice is just as pretty in person instead of mirror!" he giggled.

"Could you please get off me?" I squeaked. This guy makes me nervous. What'd he mean about the mirror?

"What's the matter staying like this? I'm comfortable, aren't you?" he replied with a straight face.**_A STRAIGHT FACE_**! Who the hell is this guy?!

"You're comfortable?! You're straddling me, I don't know your name, and I have no idea where I am! How would you feel if you woke up in a strange place, walked down some halls, and ended up having me straddle you?!" I said angrily, and blushing.

"I'd like it." He replied simply. I was about to Maka-Chop this pervert when he said "Also, my name is Death The Kid. I am the son of Lord Death." I choked on my spit and he quickly leapt off me. He was by my side, helping me sit up, and rubbing small circles in my back. His golden eyes were wide and full of concern. I finished coughing and looked him straight in the eye.

"Why are you so concerned with me? Where am I?" My mind zoomed with questions.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've been wanting to meet you for so long…" He trailed off, looking at me with a longing I've never seen before. "I'm sorry I freaked you out, but as you could probably guessed I don't get many guests. I suppose I should explain to you how you got here, where you are, and why I know you. That's what you want to know right?" I nod mutely and he gave a huge sigh.

"As I said before, I am Death The Kid and son of Lord Death. You are in a place called the Nether." My eyes widen as I recognize the name. _This was a place for the dead_! "You are here because a… kishin is after you! A-and Father wanted me to protect and hide you here. I had no problem with it so I've been monitoring you for preferences, likes, and dislikes." He said blushing. I looked at him suspiciously, "A kishin huh? Okay, why can't I just hunt it like usual? And what's with the dramatics, I suddenly wake up on the floor in a dress and you say it's for protection? Why not a proper hand-over and Lord Death introducing us and all that? I want to talk to him. If possible, I want to see my partner Soul too." His eye twitched at the mention of Soul, but I brushed it off.

He was quiet for a moment. "No. I can't do that. I'm sorry." I shot up from our current position and stood over him. I gave my best glare and decided to see just how much he knew about me. I put my hands behind my back and gave a small grin. "Why not? Seeing as how you're Lord Death's son and this is 'for my own good', I'm sure you can explain why it is that I'm not allowed not to see anyone." He still had a light pink painted on his cheeks and I still couldn't figure out why he was acting so weird. **_IT WAS DRIVING ME NUTS_**! I can't really read him…

He looked sort of scared and really, really nervous. Good. Maybe that means he knows what I'm thinking of for punishment. "I-I… Please don't get angry! I can't! It's been a while and he didn't give me any information!" He got on his knees and started begging. It made me grin even more, and I used my acting skills. I got down on my knees and put my hands together. "Are you _sure_ you don't have _any_ information? I need to know right now…" I trailed off, and got a crazed look in my eye. I made a reaper chop motion with my hands. "Okay I'll get Soul for you okay?" I looked down at him, and chose to take pity on him. If he truly was the bad guy, he wouldn't make an offer he couldn't do. I sighed "Okay, okay… Don't bother, I believe you… Um, what do I-"

"Great!" He tackled me and once again ended up straddling me. His hands were on each side of my head, and yet again I found myself blushing. "You can call me Kid, by the way." "Grrr… MAKA CHOP!" I screamed and smashed my hand into his skull. "Ow…" we said in union as he fell to the floor clutching his head and I cradled my hand. "Okay, I won't do that again…" and he replied with "I think that's a great idea." I sat up and he did too. "I'll show you around okay? I'm sure you'll be bored soon. Follow me." We stood and I brushed myself off.

"… Do you like it?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The dress?"

"Yeah. I picked it out for you. I thought it'd look good on you so…" He stopped right in front of the door and I turned to look at him. "Yeah, it's really pretty." He smiled lightly and opened the door. We walked back into the hall and made our way to the other side. The walls were a reddish color, and the carpet was soft and black. He opened the doors and I found myself walking into a librarian's dream! It was wall-to-wall books and there was a long staircase that had to at least lead to three other levels of books! I ran around the room and brushed my fingertips along the bindings, repeating all the names.

I heard muffled laughter behind me and looked to see Kid covering his mouth with his hand. I could tell he was smiling and I pouted. "What?" I asked, and he couldn't contain it. He busted out with huge laughs, and I crossed my arms. "Y-you are just like a kid in a candy store! I guess I'll know where to find you!" he said in between laughs and I gave a light smile. I knew exactly what I could do now: revenge.

"Kid~!" I called and he whipped his head up. "Race you to the other side!" He looked really excited but then an evil grin took form. "What does the winner get?" I cursed myself in my head. I never thought about the winner/loser prizes. "Um, what do you think?" I asked and immediately regretted it. His grin became even bigger, which I didn't think was possible.

"How about this, if I win… I get to do whatever I want to you." He said seductively. "If you win, I'll leave you alone and you can be in here all the time. How's that?" I nodded and gave a smirk. I can't let him win! "Three, two…" I dashed off after I counted to two and he yelled after me. I could hear him running after me. I made a turn and he didn't follow me. I made a quick grab for a random book off the shelf and started sprinting. I looked down to see what I picked up, and giggled when I saw The Complete Works Of William Shakespeare. I came to the end of the row and Kid was just coming out when I smashed the book into his head. He collapsed to the floor and I knew he was out cold. There was a huge rectangular dent in his head and blood was trickling down his temple. I giggled and whispered "That's what you get, pervert!" I skipped over his body and ran up the stairs so when he woke up, he couldn't find me. I ran up two flights as quietly as possible. I stomped up the first set so he'd think I was on floor two. I walked out onto the third floor, and gasped quietly.

All over this floor was all the books I had ever read. In one giant wall case in the back, they were all there. There was a huge spotlight on these books and in front was all the books I've ever wanted to read. I jogged over and picked up a book I hadn't read in ages. It was one my mother read to me when I was really little called Kodomo no dōyō ya dōwa. In English, it was called Children's Nursery Rhymes and Fairy Tales. I remember she pushed me to read it, and her emerald eyes lit up every time I got a word right. I walked over to a corner and found a blanket with pillows. It was almost like he expected me to want a place to read. I curled up and dragged the blanket over me. It was so comfortable and warm, I almost fell asleep instantly. I had no track of time here so I guessed it was almost night time. I started reading and found keeping my eyes open was becoming difficult. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~~Time Skip~~

I felt something warm next to me and I started to cuddle next to it. I opened my eyes to see a white dress shirt. I closed them again and smiled softly. It took a few minutes before I realized who it was and darted away from my spot. Or at least, I tried to get away. Kid had an iron grip around me, and I tried struggling to get away. I realized it was useless to try and slumped against him. I started to glare at his blissful face and found my glare crumbling. I couldn't get too mad now, but when he wakes up… I feel a vein pop on my forehead. I wait about fifteen minutes before I feel him start to wake up, and look up to face him. His golden eyes opened and he stretched. He looked down at me, and started smirking. "Enjoy your sleep my dear?" He used the arm around me and pulled me a little closer. Our noses were almost touching and I could not only feel my face heat up, but saw a very light pink dust his cheeks and ears.

**_"What the hell do you think you're doing?"_** I asked and he paled slightly. "Oh shit…" he mumbled and quickly pulled his arm away. He shot up like a bullet from a gun and started running away. He dashed down the stairs and I was hot on his trail with a dictionary. He went out the door and I swear to his father there was smoke wafting off his trail. I started thinking while running. 'Is he really that scared of me? Why does he do that?! I've only been here a day, and I wake up to him sleeping with me! Ugh, whatever. Maybe I won't hit him, I'll just let it go. I'll follow him and let him know I won't kill him.' I continue running after him and see him go into the green neon door. I slow and walk into the room.

I was greeted with bright, warm colors and different shades of greens. There were granite walkways and this gigantic garden seemed to go for miles and miles. The walkways went in all sorts of directions and I didn't see which way he went. I decided to go straight, and come Hell or high water I will find him.

**AN: Okay there's chapter one! The beginning of the next chapter will be Kid's point of view, and how he feels about everything that happened so far. These chapters are going to be focusing on developing Kid and Maka's relationship, and will probably a little funny (and cute I hope)! Things will become serious around chapter 4. A major thanks to all the reviews and follows! I really appreciate it! :D Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!**


	3. How Long Does Love Take?

The Hourglass

Chapter Two

_How Long Does Love Take?_

I dashed through the green door and straight down the granite pathways. My shoes and my breath were the only things I could hear. I couldn't remember if I shut the door so I kept an ear out for Maka yelling to me or that door reopening. I continued moving at a quick pace and started looking for a hiding place. If I don't and she finds me… I shuttered at the very thought. What the hell was I thinking when I cuddled next to her?! Oh yeah, now I remember; she was so cute! How could I forget one of the traits I found incredibly… arousing about her? She's adora-bloodthirsty! Besides, how could I pass up an opportunity to put my arm around her and be so close to her? I finally found a tiny clearing and walked into it. I slid down a Chinese red birch tree. It's smooth, almost pink bark allowed for a nice slide to the ground and wouldn't ruin my white dress shirt. I wrap my arms around my legs, rested my head on my knees, and released a huge sigh. I thought about my current predicament and couldn't figure out why I'm so disappointed. Did I honestly expect her to look up at me with a smile, kiss me, and it'd be happily ever after?

I shook my head trying to disperse my thoughts. She's here now, with me. That's all that matters! She is mine, forever and always! She'll understand soon enough, I know it! I ran my hands through my hair and yanked it lightly. What is she doing to me?! I'm going crazy! My eye twitched, and the metaphorical fist hit me. I don't truly know how to interact with her. Sure, I know all languages and to hold a conversation with others, but I don't know how to respond to these feelings. Maybe I should stay away from her, and let her come to me. No, that's stupid. I could never do that and I know I can't. Maybe I could explain myself to her and she'll understand… Better yet, I'll let her cool off and hope to Father she'll forgive and forget. I close my eyes and relax a little, allowing my tensed nerves a break. Maka won't find me here and maybe I will take a power snooze. I feel myself drift off and welcomed the dreams of Maka that followed.

~BACK TO MAKA!~

I decided to go straight of the four paths. I slowly made my way down the old walkway, feeling the cold stone beneath my bare feet. I felt fortunate I was only wearing a dress due to the high humidity and condensation. I admired all the plants around me, and gasped when I came across flowers I had only seen in fairy tales. There were black roses with red tips, and black orchids! I saw a flower simply known as a Night-Blooming Mock Orchids. I remembered those from a movie I had seen, and I'm sure my eyes grew to double their normal size when I saw the Eon Roses. I thought they only existed in Soul's video game World of Warcraft, but here they were! I had asked him about those one time, and he said that each petal represented the color of a dragon. Its petals were a fiery red, emerald green, moon-beam silver, a sapphire blue and darkest black that surrounded a golden disk in the center. I realized the grass wasn't ordinary either as I stepped on it. I remembered the name instantly; it was blood grass. Blood grass was from the game Elder Scrolls: Oblivion, and Soul often played it. He said it had an invisibility ability and that an alchemist could use it. I strayed off the path and worked my way past all these beautiful plants. I stopped in my tracks when my eyes fell upon blood orchids. Named by their color, they looked somewhat normal. However, it's said that these exotic flowers and grant a longer life-span and can cure the most lethal disease.

I was amazed by all these plants, and couldn't even begin to name some of them. I almost got lost in my own little world until I found a small pond and a pathway. There were golden roses around the water feature, and I walked closer. I saw tiny koi and one swam to the surface, almost like it expected food. I turned my head to admire the roses, but someone's eyes prevented me from doing that. They reminded me of Kid's eyes, and I remembered the whole reason I was even in here. I was going to find him and explain that I was not going to kill him. I sighed lightly and mumbled 'maybe later' under my breath. I walked down the path once again, and came across the same intersection I was at earlier.

I turned right so I was going towards the exotic flowers again. The granite ended and in its place was soft, light green grass. I ventured farther in, tripped over something, and I landed ever so ungracefully on my face. I got on my feet again, and glared around me looking for the accursed object. I saw a bush and something that appeared like leather sticking out from behind it. "Kid…" I growled and quietly found a way around the giant bush. I tried walking through it, but it turns out it's a giant rose bush… I hiss as some thorns get snagged in my hair and scratch my arms. Not only that, but I managed to step on a branch! I about cry out, and I stopped myself in time. "Damn that hurt!" I whisper with tears in my eyes. I walked completely around it and found yet another walkway that led straight into the bush. I limped over and sure enough, Kid is there… But he's fast asleep. "Awww, he so-" I quickly covered my mouth in horror. What was I about to say?! I shake my head quickly and started to grin. I felt myself start to giggle and I crouch right in front of Kid's sleeping form. I held my dictionary in my lap and waited. I found myself studying his features, and the clothes he wore. I knew the lines in his hair were his lines of Sanzu because he's a shinigami, but his golden eyes were what caught me off guard. I thought Lord Death had either red or black eyes, not molten gold. Maybe it's from his mother… He was so pale, which seemed reasonable, seeing as how I don't think he gets out much. His clothes were well suited for him. He wore a white dress shirt and black slacks, with black socks and black dress shoes. It was almost like his entire wardrobe was based off his hair! Those doors are similar to his hair too, and I looked down at my dress. It too, just like his hair, was black with a white sash. "You are so weird." I murmur to him, and he shifted from his position.

His eyes fluttered open and his molten gold clashed with my emerald green. I grinned like I was insane and picked up my dictionary in the best threatening way I could, which in turn caused him to gasp and flinch. I raise it above my head and let gravity do its thing. He still had his shoulders raised in a kind of defensive gesture and his bangs hid any form of facial expression.

My book lightly hit the top of his head. I laughed silently as Kid opened one eye to look at me, some of his bangs hanging in front. He flinched at my touch as I brushed them away, but began to lean into it. I stopped and began to move my hand but he grabbed it. He held my hand, lightly rubbing his callused thumb over the top. His eyes just seemed to pierce through my soul and I felt like he could see everything. I didn't pull away, but I didn't lean in either. We just sat there in that small clearing staring at each other. It was a comfortable silence, and was unlike anything Soul and I had. Usually, he'd pull away or say it was 'uncool' or some douche canoe thing like that. But this time… it was different. I had no intention of pulling away and I don't think Kid did either. We sat for what seemed to be an eternity before I moved to sit beside him. I leaned against him and rested my head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on mine. We were still holding hands. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sleep. The last thing I heard was Kid whisper to me "Good night, Maka. Have sweet dreams" and kissed the top of my head.

**AN: Yep. Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It really means a lot to me to hear feedback from all of you! Also, MATTG IS AWESOME! Bye for now! **

** ~~HUGE DISCLAIMER THINGY~~**

**Those plants were a work of fiction by the way except the black orchid. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE REFERANCES MADE: ELDER SCROLLS, WORLD OF WARCRAFT, THE BLOOD ORCHID (ANACONDA 2), THE EON ROSE, THE NIGHT BLOOMING MOCK ORCHID, BLOOD GRASS, AND I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I don't know about the black roses with red tips so I guess I don't need a disclaimer on that. I have a thing for orchids and roses, did you notice?**


	4. A Warning Appears

The Hourglass

Chapter Three

_A Warning Appears_

_Maka ran down the darkened halls screaming in terror. She dashed around turns and twists looking for an escape. She turned to look behind her and saw the giant clawed hand right behind her. She screamed again, and turned to the right. The hand made a fist in hope that it caught her, but quickly followed her. There was a light at the end of the hall. Maka looked behind her again and saw yellow cats eyes further behind the hand. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and someone was standing in front of the light. They were yelling her name and cheering her on. She recognized them by the yelling. Black Star, Tsubaki, Spirit, Marie, Stein, Crona, Ragnarok, Sid, Soul, and a super tall figure clad in black satin. __**Shinigami-Sama…**__ He was possibly yelling the loudest, yelling both as cheer for her and curses at the being chasing her. Maka was so close and she could feel the air moving behind her. She reached for his large hand and her fingers just barley brushed it before the clawed hand wrapped its long fingers around her petite figure. Everyone was yelling and screaming as the entity giggled. "Uh-uh-uh, my dear. You can't leave, you're mine remember?" She weakly cried out as the fingers tightened around her and began to squeeze the life out of her. "Maka, we'll come to get you as soon as possible! I love you!" Soul hollered and everything went dark… _

I woke with a start and screamed with tears streaming down my cheeks. I forgot where I was and I felt two arms wrap themselves around me. I was screaming and fighting against the person holding me. "Maka! Hey Maka! Are you okay?! What's wrong?! Look at me!" the person yelled at me and I looked up at him. I met two golden eyes filled with distress. I remembered everything and collapsed against Kid, sobbing in hysterics. He shushed me and hugged me close. "It's okay Maka, shhh… There, there. Don't cry, it was only a nightmare… Shhh…" he comforted me. Once I had stopped sobbing and was calming down he asked if I wanted to talk about it. "Don't push yourself. If you don't want to then you don't have to." I shook my head and told him about everyone screaming and yelling and the demon hand with bright yellow eyes like his. I was running towards my friends when the hand grabbed me and squeezed me to death. He looked anxious for a minute but it passed as quickly as it came.

I started to cry a little and once again he was soothing me. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear as I calmed down once again. I still couldn't figure out what made this dream seem so frightening and realistic. I also didn't comprehend why I felt like I could cry and not be embarrassed about it when around my friends I refused to cry. I forced myself to stop and pulled away from him. He had that look that asked if I was okay and I gave a fake smile. "I'm fine, see?" I say but he just frowned at me. "Am I that unbelievable?" I chuckled nervously. He nodded and sighed. He seemed a little disappointed for some reason and stood up. He held out his hand and I took it, rising up to my feet.

There was a huge rumbling sound and Kid looked wide-eyed at me. I felt my face heat up and stuttered "U-um… I-I guess I'm hungry?" He blinked once and then slapped himself. I stood there quietly while he yelled at himself for being so stupid. "What kind of reaper am I?! I'm scum at the bottom of a trash can! Throw me out on garbage day!" He fell to the ground pounding his fist. I… stood there in shock. What the hell just happened?! Did I say something wrong?! Was I rude?! WHAT DO I DO?! "U-um Kid..?"

"I DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU! I'M AWFUL REAPER SCUM!" he carried on.

"Kid?" I asked and it was just more self-insults.

"Kid." Still nothing.

"Kid!" Nope.

"KID!" I shrieked at him and he looked up at me with teary eyes. I kneeled in front of him and patted his head. "You're not scum, or anything ridiculous like that. I'm just hungry that's all, now why don't you show me where the kitchen is and we'll grab a bite to eat!" I say cheerfully and he looks shocked. Again.

"But-" He started and I cut him off immediately. "Don't want to hear it Kid, now let's go." I grab his hand and yank him to his feet. I continue to hold his hand as I walk down the path and out of the giant terrarium. I smile as we both exit and I close the door, letting go of his hand. I turn to him and gesture for him to lead the way. He starts walking and I happily walk by his side. We walked down the hall, making a straight line for the black door with a red knob… I started to hide behind Kid and he sensed this. I didn't even notice that he was holding my hand until I tried backing up. He pulled me forward and pushed me into the room.

It was pitch dark and I felt a cold breeze brush against my thigh. I tried running towards Kid but a strange force kept me from doing so. It felt like an arm was wrapped around my waist! I screamed, raved, and swore many profanities at both Kid and the unseen force. "Let me go you sonofabitch! Kid! Kid, you bastard, help me! **_Let me fucking go_**!" I screamed and punched the air. Or, at least I thought it was air until my fist came in contact with something. I think it was a nose and I could finally see my attacker due to the blood profusely running from its broken nose. It growled at me and I managed to get away. I ran in a circle around it and jumped over the force. I hit it in the head, or what I thought might be the head, and then nailed it where I thought the gut would be. It doubled over and I looked at my now bloodied hands. I looked to where Kid would be but he was almost out cold on the ground with blood trickling from his nose.

"Kid!" I yelled and ran over to him, not knowing if he was hurt or the attacker had injured him. He had a dreamy look over his face with a blush to match. I was so confused until I remembered how Soul looked after his face got smashed into Blair's breasts. _Exactly like this…_ My dress. When I was running… Oh god. I wasn't wearing a slip like I do for my skirt…

"PERVERT!" I screeched and gave a Maka-Chop. He was definitely out cold and someone chuckled. I spun around and my book slammed into the force standing behind me. I heard it land on the floor and I raised my book over my head in case it tried getting up again. "Whoa, girl, whoa! I'm not going to hurt you!" it cried.

"Show yourself." I growled and slowly the figure became visible. It was a man around Kid's age with dirty blonde hair covering one eye. He brushed it away to revel one blue eye while the other was green. He was wearing a black suit and there were barely noticeable blood stains. "Alex. My name is Alex. You must be Maka correct? The boss sure got himself a lively one and pretty too!" he laughed and I glared at him. "I guess you're pissed eh? I can respect that, after all you just felt like you were being attacked by me. So is Lord Death unconscious? His nose started bleeding when you did that impressive flip-thingy…" I nodded and his face filled with glee and mischief. I liked it. Out of his black suit came two black sharpies. I smirked and he fidgeted under my gaze. He messed with his red tie and handed me a sharpie. He was blushing and I sighed. WHAT IS WITH BLUSHING LATELY?! I poked his cheek and asked him if we were doing what I thought we're doing. He blushed harder and nodded. I giggled and pulled his sleeve towards Kid's body. We gingerly walked over and kneeled by his head. He uncapped his sharpie and connected his eyebrows with a line. I suppressed a giggle as I drew a handlebar mustache. Alex drew a huge black spot around one eye while I drew black lines on his lips. I made sure to wipe away the blood of course. Alex and I stood up and looked at our handy work. "I like the lines and moustache!" he said laughing. "You're a natural!"

"Thanks!" I giggle "I like your unibrow." He laughed and Kid moaned. "Shit! He's waking up…" Alex started to panic and I grabbed his hand and started to run. "WAIT!" he whispered/screamed and pulled a mirror out of his pocket, and threw it onto Kid's chest. I laughed even harder and we both ran out the room. We ran to the library. We laughed as we entered the colossal room, and started looking for a place to hide. 'Poor Kid, I feel a little guilty… Oh well! I hope he doesn't find us!' "Hey Maka! Come on, help me find a place to hide!" he yelled and I shouted "Okay!" I pointed to the bookcases and we started climbing. Alex fell when one of the books he was gripping gave way, but I was so light that I had no trouble getting to the top. I waited about twenty minutes before Alex finally reached where I was sitting. Just as he got comfortable, the doors flew open to revel a **_very angry_** shinigami with lines covering his mouth.

**AN: Poor Kid, he got doodled on! Plus Maka never got anything to eat… SHE'LL SURVIVE! BWAHAHAHAH! So, Kiddo's POV next! Also, I want to make a shout-out to a guest by the name of Sammy: OMG Homestuck! Karkat's memos! I love you too! Bye-bye and thanks for reading!**


	5. All's Fair In Love And War

The Hourglass

Chapter Four

_All's fair in love and war_

I awoke slowly and heard laughter around me. Maka? Yes, that's her giggles but who's the other guy? I groaned and heard the guy curse. I heard them start to run away but the guy whispered to wait. I felt something land on my chest; they started running again. I opened my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my head when I tried sitting up. Who was that guy with Maka? Memories came flooding back to me and felt like a ton of books fell onto me. Alex… I had hired a new guy for the kitchen. He had died recently and was a world-renowned chief. However, it was said he had a mischievous side. Why didn't I heed the warnings?

I touched the top of my head lightly and… felt something warm? I looked at my hand and saw blood! Oh yeah, that damned Maka-Chop… I couldn't keep my cool and saw something I never thought I'd see; Maka's panties~! I felt a warm trickle from my nose as I saw the image again. I wiped it away, more blood. I sigh and look for the item that was thrown at me. I find it lying next to me and I held it with both hands. I looked at myself and went from happy to horrified to enraged. I had sharpie all over my face! Did Maka do this?! Was it Alex?! Or was it the both of them? I wonder who did what, but I had a feeling the lines on my mouth were from Maka. The spot and unibrow were too immature to be Maka, so the well-drawn moustache and lines were her. The rest must be Alex…

I gradually stood up and walking into the room, my hand brushing along the wall until I found the light switch. I flipped it on and blinding white light reveled a huge kitchen. Chrome stoves lined the wall ahead, and the same design tables sat on my left and right. I turned and looked at the items behind me. A massive sink on the right side of the wall and a drying rack was placed to my left. I strolled over to the sink and turned the warm water valve. I proceeded to scrub away all the markings, but I skipped the lines because… well to be honest they looked cool. So I guess that's a thanks to Maka! However, I'm getting my revenge when I find her.

I'm surprised at how calm and relaxed my movements are. My blood was boiling with rage and yet I acted with such serenity. I plot my revenge as I grab some soap, smirking. Oh yes, I shall get her back for this! I finally get the moustache off my face and start working on the unibrow. I think of all the things I could do to her: straddle her, ban her from the library, draw on her face, I could… no, that be dooming myself to an eternity of hate. She'd surely kill me if I did that! But... I'd like it, hell I'd enjoy it without regret if I knew she wouldn't hate me for the rest of her time here! Damn, I hate it when I'm like this! I shake my head vigorously trying to get that thought out of my head. She'd kill me, but teasing her is too fun! I could kiss her and kiss along her silky porcelain skin as I glide my hands down her hips… **_I SAID NO DAMN IT!_** I slam my fist into the metal basin. I can't do that! I have only one chance at keeping her here and I'm not ruining it! Both the unibrow and the spot around my eye are gone and the only thing that remains is those lines. I walk out of the kitchen and hear a giant crash.

I ran around the hall, checking the garden and my personal room. I hope to Father she's not in the library, she'll be armed and dangerous… That thought appeared again. I sighed as she was nowhere to be found in either room. I walked over to the door to the library and the closer I got, the angrier I became. Why'd she hide _with_ Alex? Is that little bastard making a move on my Maka?! IS SHE FLIRTING WITH HIM?! I feel myself start to shake with rage. I'll kill him for falling for my woman! She is mine and mine alone! I must show her this too if she's flirting with him! I throw open the doors and find them almost immediately. Her emerald orbs met my golden ones with child-like glee. She was happy to see me? I see Alex sitting behind her and he looks afraid of me. He was literally cowering behind Maka! "Pathetic." I growl and she heard me. She starts laughing "True isn't it?" and Alex starts quietly protesting to her. "What's so funny?! I'm not pathetic!"

"Yes you are." Maka and I say in unison and I smirk while she just laughs. She then lays down on her stomach and looks at me with mischievous curiously. "So are you coming to get me?" she asks and I just grin at her.

"Of course! You need to be taught a lesson!" I say seductively. I see a light blush on her cheeks. Good, I like that.

**_Maka time!_**

"Of course! You need to be taught a lesson!" he says and I can't help but blush. That tone… I can't allow my defense to fall! No matter how sexy he is! "Damn him." I growl under my breath. "Hey Maka, he still has those lines on his mouth!" I hear Alex whisper and I nod. "Yeah, they look so…" "Badass?" he asked and I agree. "Yeah, they do don't they? You have good taste! Even he likes them." Alex praised me and I smile. I look over to Kid… And he's gone?! Where is he?! I frantically look around for him, and I hear a light humming sound coming from above me. I look up and see Kid coming down at us _on a skateboard?!_ I leap out of the way and run down the bookcase. I take a leap of faith and jump to the case on the other side. I feel the air rush past me and I my feet land on the hard wood. My feet were covered in dust and made running a little tricky. I heard Alex yell out and a loud thump. Kid must have pushed him off the shelf… I heard Kid yell "I'm coming for you Maka!" I run faster and start leaping from case to case trying to lose him. I look around and can't find him so I start to slow down, looking for a place to rest. I finally found a spot that wasn't too dusty, and kneeled down to brush a bigger spot. I stood up to admire my work. I sighed and felt warm air on my neck along with… lips?! I was going to rush away but an arm wrapped itself around me! "I told you you're getting punishment." that all familiar tone said. I looked at him and glared. Kid smirked and leaned down to kiss me. I was freaking out in my head; who does he think he is, and how do I react?! I mean, I wouldn't mind it, but I can't act like I like it! I've only been here for two or three days and he's going to kiss me?! My thoughts were interrupted as I felt his warm yet slightly cold lips on mine. Before I could stop myself I was kissing him back… I must be awful! I'm a slut, no better than my stupid father! What about Soul?! I only met this guy a few days ago and here _we are kissing!_ My only other thought on this dilemma is that this feels… right. Like in those romance novels, the two characters kiss and there's sparks and shocks. I felt Kid pull me backwards, and I walking with him. We were like this for a while, and much to my joy he didn't try to deepen the kiss.

I noticed that while we were walking, the wood beneath my feet changed. As soon as I noticed this, Kid released me. I was trying to catch my breath and I saw him doing the same. He smiled gently and leaned down. I was worried he was going to kiss me again, but he whispered in my ear instead. "I'm sorry." He mumbled it almost sadly, and I was going to question it until I felt the air rush past us. I looked to the side. I wish I didn't. Everything was zooming past us at unimaginable speeds and I let out a silent scream. I turned back to Kid and clung to him. His arm was still wrapped around me thank Death. I was quietly pleading him to stop and to put me down. I felt him move and the air was still. We had stopped I think, and looked to the side. We were in the kitchen I guess. We were still up in the air though… I looked up at Kid with tears in my eyes. I was shaking pretty bad, but Kid looked absolutely horrified. "I'm sorry! I thought you'd like it! I didn't think it'd upset you so bad! I swear!" Kid quickly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I felt like I was on an elevator as we slowly sank to the floor. I heard someone walk into the room and a low growl. "What did you do to her?!" the voice, Alex, yelled. I turned to face him, but my death-grip on Kid didn't loosen.

His multi-colored eyes were filled to the brim with rage. "I-its okay Alex. I'm f-fine see?" I let go of Kid and turned a full circle. I looked at him, but his attention is with Kid, and vice versa. It was almost like they were having an argument without words. Finally Alex spoke up, "You shouldn't scare her. Especially if you care so much about her." His voice was completely monotone, but I knew he was fuming. I looked to see Kid's reaction and I could practically see his murderous aura. His golden eyes were darker than normal, and he was truly horrifying. I backed away from the both of them. Both saw me and focused on me instead. Just as I was about to make a mad dash out of the room, my stomach let out the loudest rumble I've ever heard.

"…." Silence. I stood wide-eyed at the two as they turned to look at me. Both just stared for a minute, looking. "We never got me anything to eat…" I mumble quietly as both start laughing.

** Hello everyone! I want to give a fair heads-up that that it might be a while (a few days, I promise) before I post another chapter. I'm staying at a house where the internet is sketchy, thus I might not be able to post. Once again, thank all you wonderful people for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Feelings Are Considered, Then Confirmed

The Hourglass

Chapter Five

_Feelings Are Considered, Then Confirmed_

We all just sat around as I quietly munched on a sandwich. I could feel the slight tension between Kid and Alex, so I hurry finishing my sandwich. I stand up and Kid looks up at me. "Done?" he asked gently. I nod and he smiles. Well, not a true smile, but one that said 'good, now we can leave'. He grabs my hand, pulling me towards the door. I look at the silver barstool I was sitting on. I got lost in the color, remembering Soul… I wonder how he's doing. I miss him a lot. That dream, that horrid nightmare, he said he loved me. I don't know why, but it's not the same. I feel nothing towards him now… Why did my dream have him confess? Maybe it's my sub-conscious? I don't know anymore; feelings are so confusing… What if I fall for Kid? Soul would be crushed if he even felt that way. I miss my home. I miss Soul's smirk, Tsubaki's kindness and fond smile… I miss my rival Ox, my missions, hell I miss Blair burning the fish or smothering Soul's face in her breasts!

I feel a tug at my wrist, rushing me back to reality. I look at Kid, but he stares with a worried expression. Then I feel it. The warm tears cascading down my cheeks and onto the floor. "Maka..? Are you okay?" He steps a little closer to me and brushes the tears away with his thumb. His smooth, gentle, yet strong voice whispered questions about my well-being. Both hands were now resting on my shoulders. I felt a warmth, a peace-filled, calming warmth almost like a blanket. Get yourself together Maka, you look so weak! I nod my assurance to him, and feel someone staring at me. I turn and my tired, puffy eyes rest on Alex. It was still obvious he was mad at Kid, but it was something else too. Almost like… jealousy? No way, he can't be. What am I thinking?! My life isn't some sappy romance manga!

"Thanks for the food Alex." I say, trying to keep my voice solid. He nodded, "No problem Maka! Feel free to just stop by sometime!" He winks at me and gives Kid a quick glance. Kid, of course, quickly grabs my wrist once more and pulls me out of the room. He shuts the door behind him, and looks at me again. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" I simply give 'the look'. "Yes, I'm fine. I just miss home a little." I say as if it's nothing. He gives a nod of understanding. "You must be exhausted though right? You can head to your room if you like." I tilt my head slightly. Where's my room located again? I don't remember… He never finished the tour, thus not showing my room! "You didn't finish showing me around…" I giggled a little when he face-palmed.

"Right. I didn't show you the rest of this place. Okay, then let's go to your room." We walked back to his room, and he gestured for me to go in. I walked into the darkened room and was once again greeted by the cold marble floor. I got a good look of the room, observing everything. The mirror was in the center of the room, and almost appeared to be floating there. A very thin glass stand was the only thing supporting it. The color scheme was basically black and white; black walls and white accents. The lighting wasn't very great either, and when I looked back at Kid his golden eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. They're beautiful… I could simply get lost in them… "Maka…" a voice quietly said. "Maka." The voice was clearer now. A hand was waving in my face. "Maka! Hey, welcome back to reality!" Kid said cheerfully and I blushed. Damn him and his amazing eyes!

We walk farther into the room, and he turns right. There's a door, a black door almost hidden on the wall. The only way I could tell that there was a door was the different shade of black for the door. He grabs the now visible knob, but hesitates. "Hey Maka, want to see something cool?" he asks and steps away from the door. It's no longer visible?! "You go up to the door now." He said, lightly pushing me towards the now non-existent door. I run my hand along where the door should be, but I can't even find the knob! "What? What happened to the door?!" I asked, my voice filled with awe. "It's only visible when it senses my soul wavelength. Cool right?" I agree still staring at the door. He laughs and stands close to the door again. It reappears and he twisted the knob. What I saw next amazed me.

The room was a bright, pure white color with emerald green accents. My eyes widened as I stepped into the room. There was an emerald-colored couch on the facing the door, with white pillows. Next to it was a green door. On the wall left of the room was a sixty-four inch flat screen TV with an array of movies, video games, a laptop, and some gift cards. On the right wall was a gigantic bed, with a nightstand on each side and a bookcase next to them! I turned to look at Kid with a huge grin and I tackled him in a hug. We both fell to the floor and I was laughing. "Isn't funny?" he asked and I stopped laughing. "This is like the first day we met, only it's _you_ straddling _me_!" I looked at our position and instantly got up. He still laid on the floor though. "Um, I wasn't complaining. Want to come back?" he asked, patting where I was. I hummed.

"Really?" I asked in a teasing voice. "You want me to straddle you again?" He looked away with a light blush on his face. "Damn you and making me sound like a pedophile…" he mumbled. "Aww, come on! Don't be like that." I say but he continues to lay on the floor, not looking at me. This'll take a devious plan to get him to look at me again. I yawn and stretch my arms. "Well, I'm tired!" I claim and get on the floor. I climb on top of him and rest my head on his chest, right below his head. I curl up so my knees are resting on his thighs. I feel him get warmer below me. "U-um, M-maka?" he asks. "Yes?" There was a short silence. "What are you doing?" I respond with "I'm resting, what else?"

"B-but…"

"But?" I feel him sit up slightly, probably so he could look at me.

"You're lying on top of me…" I meet his gaze and gave a small smile.

"So? I figured we could have a compromise. But if that's not what you want…" I trailed off and started to get off, only to be held in place.

"No." I look up at him, his eyes were covered by his bangs again. Probably because he doesn't want me to see him all embarrassed. "Stay here. Please?" I lay my head back onto his chest, and hear his heartbeat. His arms wrap themselves around me and I think that perhaps both of us are completely relaxed. After a few minutes, I hear his light snores and smile. I move slightly and kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Kid. Thank you for being so kind, and fun-loving, and everything else." I move back to my original position and make myself comfortable. As I slowly feel myself nod off, I think about Kid and me. Is it possible that _maybe_, **_just maybe_**, I'm falling for the son of Death?

**Okay, so I've been getting some questions about pairings so I suppose I shall shed some light on the matter. KiMa is the main pairing, there are hints of SoMa, and one-sided MakaxOC. I hope this clears it up. NEXT CHAPTER IS LORD DEATH'S POINT OF VIEW AND WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO ABOUT MAKA! Thanks for reading! Bye bye!**


	7. Plan Of Death

The Hourglass

Chapter Six

_The Plan Of Death_

It has been three days since my son has kidnapped the scythe mister Maka Albarn. Most think she died of her wounds, but I know better. It was my son's handiwork, I should have known… How could I let this happen?! She was like a daughter to me yet I didn't see that Kid was planning to kill her until it was too late. I've only let Dr. Stein, Marie, and Soul know about my son and Maka. On the second day, Stein figured out how to try to get her back from the Nether, but she couldn't make it. We saw the whole unravel before us. Kid must have expected retaliation because he set up traps, barricades, and curses up to delay, and stop us. It worked, but as long as I still breathe, **_I WILL NOT GIVE UP_**. What did Kid want with her?! Was he jealous; was he angry with me thus killing someone close to me? I don't know. Maybe I can figure it out soon…

Spirit has spent most of his time in either the Death Room, his apartment, or Maka's. We've all taken her death as a hard blow, but I think Soul and Spirit took it the hardest. Soul hasn't shown up for classes since her death, but I did stop by to see how he was. His bright, snow white hair is a mess, his red eyes lost their glow. I mostly find him either in her room or where she sat on their couch. Yesterday, when we tried to get Maka back from Kid, he stormed out. He couldn't believe that our plan failed, I guess. Spirit has acted the same way as Soul, thus I can't really talk to him so we can create a plan. The only one I can talk to with them flipping their shit is Stein.

I hear the door open and I turn to face them. "Stein…" I say, and the cartoonish tone reverberates through the room. I hate it sometimes. I **_hate_** that tone _so much_. Stein can see this I suppose, and gives me a look. "You know it's just me. You don't have to speak in that tone around me." I sigh and wave my hand at him. I take off my gigantic hands and, finally, my mask. My height shrunk to my normal size, roughly five-foot-six.

"Ah, I'm free!" I laugh and finally hear my deep, gravelly voice for the first time in years! Stein smiles slightly as shake my head to rid myself of mask hair. "I still wonder what it'd be like if Kid got your black eyes instead of gold." I frown at the mention of my son. Why is he like this…? "Anyway, Death, I have news of another method to get Maka back. However, it'll take time. Roughly a week, give or take a few days. Until that time, I've read book on the subject of mirror monitoring. This is what I suspect Kid was using with Maka. You lock onto a soul, and are able-" "I know Stein. Get on with it."

"I figured out that despite the fact she's in the Nether, your mirror is powerful enough to see her." I smile at the great news. "Let's do it before anyone else arrives. That way if it's horrible, no one but us will see it." I say, still slightly admiring my voice. Stein nods and walks up to the mirror. I run my finger along its clear, smooth surface. Then I start making the symbol to that move, swiping my index finger quickly. When I finish, it looks like a tree with no leaves. Its roots make an interwoven circle, and in the middle is the shape of a Griori soul. The symbol then changes to a bright red in recognition of the soul, and slowly changes to a white room. My son lays on the floor, fast asleep. Next to him is Maka… Or should I say, on top of him? They're both asleep?! I look at Stein, who's as shocked as I am. Both our eyes are wide as we return our gaze to the mirror. "Stein…" "Yes." His glasses flash quickly and I know he's reading both their souls. "Um, sir…"

"Yes Stein?" I asked, still staring at the strange sight.

"Their completely peaceful. Maka's soul doesn't have anything wrong with it either. It's not stressed out, there isn't any sign of damage!"

"Does she even know she's dead?" I ask. What is Kid doing with Maka?!

He shakes his head. "No. If I may-"

"What is he doing with her?! Their sleeping together! Peaceful, and his arms are wrapped around her like a blanket or stuffed animal!" I growl. What evil thing is he doing?! Rape?! Soul suction?! Stealing her energy?!

"Is it possible he has… _feelings_ for Maka? I mean, that would explain it." Stein suggests, but I can't believe it. "Also, it appears that their souls balance each other's. I mean, that's a valid reason for such desperate measures."

"No. It can't be… Maka is meant to be with the living! When I saw her and Soul, it was perfect! It can't be…"

"That's what I thought too, but seeing **_this_**… This makes her and Soul seem like some weak bond. It's the most perfect soul connection I've ever seen!" Stein said in awe and I knew what was coming next. "I wonder if I could dissect them…" He giggles quietly as I roll my eyes. I heard the door start to open and before I could shut the mirror off, Soul barges into the room. "Hey Lord Death, any news on…" He trails off as his eyes land on the image in the mirror and me. He starts shaking slightly and I can't tell if it's me or the mirror. "Soul," I start to say, but remember that I was no longer speaking in the comical tone. I look at Stein and he nods. "Soul, this person here is Lord Death. Despite his current appearance, it's still him. Do you understand?" Soul is still shaking badly, but slowly nods. He never takes his eyes off me. "If Maka were here, she wouldn't react like that…" I mumble sadly. "T-the m-mirror…" I quickly stand in-front of it, blocking it from his vision. "You didn't see that." Stein says, but Soul shook his head. "Yes I did. Explain it to me." He was now focusing on the floor. I guess as long as he didn't see me or hear me, he's fine. "No." Stein says simply.

Before Stein could react, Soul had grabbed his collar. "She is my meister. I have the right to know what the fuck is on that screen. **_Tell me now_**." His voice was deadly calm, but I could tell he wouldn't hesitate to slash Stein in half. "Soul, stop it. Threating Stein won't get you answers." I spoke with the same calmness as Soul. Before I could say anything else, Stein used his soul wavelength and shot him down the steps. "You bastard!" Soul shouted and proceeded to fight Stein. I just sighed and turned my attention back to the mirror. They were still sound asleep, and I glared at Kid's peaceful face. How I wish I could just jump through the mirror and save her… I heard a crash from behind me and a wild 'YAHOO!' I quickly stepped in-front of the mirror to block anyone else's view of the scene.

"Hey Soul! What are you doing here? And why are you fighting Stein?!" he asked in that goddamn tone of his. "Leave Black Star." I growl and he stares at me. I see fear enter his dark green eyes, and I chuckle. He starts backing up as Soul and Stein continue their fight. Soul slashes Stein, narrowly missing his windpipe. Stein sends another jolt of soul wavelength, but Soul dived to the left. It continued like this for a while, and I occasionally stared at Black Star to see where he was. It seemed like he was having a battle in his own mind whether to help his friend or run away.

I stood for a while, wondering if I should break up the fight or turn my attention back to the mirror. I sigh at the two, grabbing my mask and placing it on my face. I swiped the gloves off the floor as well. I reverted back to my comical state much to my dismay. I quickly went to Black Star and Shinigami Chopped him before he could see what was on the mirror. I heard Stein laugh. "GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled. "Can I have one fucking day without people going crazy?! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" I continue my rant as I stalk around Stein and Soul. They don't even see it coming! I smile as I smash my gloved hands into their skulls. "SHINIGAMIIIIIII CHOP!" I yell. I watch their bodies fall to the floor. I pick them up and throw them at the door.

"Well, back to the mirror!" I say, hearing that comical voice again. Why can't everyone respond to my form like Maka did? I remember when she was little, her father brought her in for a meeting. I forgot how scared people were of me and didn't have my mask on. Even though Spirit was shaking slightly, Maka skipped right up to me and hugged me. I don't know why she hugged me, but she did. "Papa says you're a nice person! Can we be friends?" she asked me, her emerald eyes shining. "Sure!" I said happily and Spirit gave a little 'eep!' I picked her up and she laughed! Laughed by getting picked up and held by a death god! We played for hours while Spirit stood there half in shock and half in fear. "Those were the days…" I was dragged back into reality when I heard a small yawn coming from the mirror. I ran over to it and saw Maka open her eyes. Kid cracked one eye open to look at her and she smiled. "Good morning!" she said and Kid greeted her with the same. She got off him and stood up while he just sat up. "Um… Hey Kid?" she asked rather timidly.

"Yeah?" he said. I wonder if what Stein had said was true… Did Kid have feelings for Maka? I wonder if she knows we're releated…

"Where's the bath room?" she asks, not looking at him. I chuckle lightly at her. She's so cute! Wait, no! No, no, no! _Fatherly, think fatherly…_ Ugh, why do thoughts like that invade my mind? So annoying, and she wouldn't ever feel the same way… And I'm so much older than her… Oh well, I guess. I'll just continue watching the mirror for now. We'll get her back soon!

**Haha, I guess Maka's a lucky girl for being loved by shinigami! Also, WHY CAN'T LORD DEATH ACCEPT HIS SON?! KID HAS FEELINGS TOO! Kid's POV next chapter! Then right back to Maka! Thanks for reading and hope you all have a good day!**


End file.
